The Stories of the Timeways
by Storyteller Balthanax
Summary: A Dragon, Lost in Time, looks back quietly in what he's found. An observation on the fanfiction community for Warcraft. No offense meant- mostly meant to be a love letter of sorts, if anything. Read and Review- and keep an eye out for a future story!


A Real Story

* * *

Araiastrazmu was a bronze dragon, and that was that. He was trapped in a reaity of his own making, completely isolated from all outside contact- he had lost himself here years ago and continued to be lost.  
Not that it was entirely a bad thing.

Araias often found himself curious, back before the event known as the Cataclysm had occured and sapped the powers of the dragons- what it would feel like to join as one with time. He began his work in secret, eventually crafting a spell that would grant him the same omnipresence.

It was not as enthralling as it had seemed to be on paper, he could say that.

He was trapped within a small realm, only bound there by his mortal form. His body had stopped it's aging and processes- he no longer needed food nor water. The comrpomise for such immortality was isolation- he found himself bound here without escape. He was as omnipresent as time itself- simply existing and watching over mortals.

And he was at first appalled with his lack of power. But minutes turned to hours, hours to years and years to decades that he spent locked within the Time Bubble, he'd so aptly named his prison. Boredom eventually gave way to the choice to begin monitoring them- not that he might do anything to correct the timeways.

And so he found many, many stories indeed. Some were following the histories of people who, in their own little worlds, commanded their destiny entirely- who went on to charm and seduce the leaders or primary forerunners of factions or groups, famous figures that they had convinced to share their heart. Others became legends- wielding treasures to fight great evils and dignifying themselves as the singular, sole power that could not be matched by any single individual.

Others were complete re-writes of a history. He saw timeways where instead of new figures, abnormalities, being brought into the fold of current events- he saw something that had occured differently. He saw timelines where Varian had never returned, and Bolvar had stayed to foster for Anduin- where Garrosh had repressed his pride and had truly learned what it would mean to be a warchief- where Jaina and Varian found themselves bound together in a matrimony of hearts, of all things- and most intriguing of all was the future of Jaina and Arthas, for the tale if they had overcame the plague together and had kept the orcs in check, instead of allowing Thrall to live.

And Araiastraszmu was enamored by it all. All of the stories! All of the timelines, all of the madness and chaos that made itself present! A hundred Azeroths- no, a thousand, Ten-Thousand. It was splendid, for someone without such to do. Getting bored of one timeline? He could only stop watching and look over to a different timeline.

Eventually, he even formed a sort of Library-Naming system for them, noting the common themes between them all. There were those that focused solely on adventure- parts of the true history that held no major sway, and thus had been untouched by the Bronzes and allowed to prosper. These were the best stories, in his vision- they never meddled and found a way to create their own fortitude of a story from Azeroth that did neither overshadow nor feel underrated compared to the others.

Second were the Major Anomalous Insertions to the timeline- he simply called them 'inserts'. These were the ones where an entirely new character appeared out of the blue within a story, or a 'special child' appeared- Such as a sister to Anduin, or a second love to Arthas that could sway him away from the path of darkness he had originally fallen to. While not as exciting, often times, and seeming far more centered on the character rather than actual events- he still found them endearing. (Gods be damned if he didn't admit he was a romantic.)

Third were the Re-Written Timelines, that were expounded upon earlier. He could not decipher if they were done of their own behest and had solidified themselves as an actual timeline, or anything- they were simply an entire re-write. Sometimes they paired with an Insert, but otherwise? It was simply interesting to see how far the timelines could scrawl onwards before the Bronze Dragonflight noticed and shut them down.

He found each sort of story fun, and delightful to follow. But there was still something else beyond the threads he wanted to reach beyond to find.

Of course, they don't notice us, do they? We're all narrators. We make these timelines as we see fit, correct? For the sake of a story, based on the world- correction, the game we love?

All for the sake of a story- OUR STORY, as WE would write it. We all enjoy the luxury. But we're only adding timelines on timelines. They won't make themselves real just because we wrote them down.

Look at Araistraszmu. He is no longer 'real'. Not in that world, not in this one, not anymore. Another branching timeline of his own. But it can be made real- through will and collaboration.

Most of our stories can be made real- it simply takes willpower.

* * *

Just a thing I thought I'd write as a bit of an outside observation on the ' ' Warcraft Community. Everything here belongs to Blizzard, yadda yadda.

Call this my love letter to both people and RP- I'd reccomend getting into RP, my guys. If anything, it'll give you some pretty damn good ammo for writing fanfiction stories, right? Get on there, go to your nearest RP Server (avoid goldshire!), make a toon and start making your story real! If not, well- trust me. You're missing out.

I love you all, lads. Sorry for the inactivity. I've got some stuff to make up for, haven't I?

Keep an eye out and a gaze forward!


End file.
